Ma jumelle, ma créatrice
by xQueen
Summary: Bella fait des rêves étranges et emménage à Forks, dans l'espoir de les atténués. Mais les Cullen sont loin d'être innocent dans l'histoire. Ou peut-être leur nature ? Et si Silent Hill était une ville habitée par des vampires et dont la famille royale à un lourd passé ou Bella y est mêlé ? AH. DESOLER, EN PAUSE TEMPORAIREMENT.
1. Chapitre 1

**Chapitre 1**

**6 ****mars 2006**

_**J**__e courrais à en perdre haleine. Ou étais-je ? Je n'en avais pas la moindre idée. Je ne sais pas non plus pourquoi je courrais. Je voulais m'arrêter pour reprendre du souffle, mais mon corps ne m'obéissait pas. Que m'arrivait-il ? Tout n'était que brouillard. Des choses tombaient.. De la neige ? Soudain, je pus m'arrêter. Je regardai autour de moi. J'étais sur une route. Je tendis la main et ce que je croyais être de la neige, cela se rêvéla être des cendres. Des cendres ? Mais que ce passait-il ? Je levai la tête. Tout était blanc, brûmeux. Les cendres tombaient par milliers sans jamais s'arrêter. Pourquoi des cendres ? C'était iréel, jamais des cendres tombaient du ciel. Je fermai les yeux et me pinçai, croyant rêver. Mais lorsque je rouvris les yeux, j'étais toujours au même endroit. Pourquoi étais-je ici ? Je marchais pendant plusieurs minutes, quand je tombais sur un grand panneau qui devait avoir une bonne trentaine d'années. Je me dêpechais de lire ce qui y était inscrit, et un frisson me parcourut une fois ma petite lecture achevée :_

_Bienvenue à Silent Hill._

Je me réveillais en hurlant, à m'en briser les poumons. Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar, rien qu'un cauchemar. Je portai ma main à l'emplacement de mon coeur et essayai de reprendre une respiration normale. Mon coeur battait la chamade. Soudain, la porte de ma chambre souvrit à la volée, faisant rebattre mon coeur à une vitesse non autorisée pour vivre. C'était mon père, Charlie. Il vint vers moi en courant et posa ses bras sur mes épaules, en m'embrassant le front, puis me caressant les cheveux.

-Bella, calme-toi. Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar. Chuchota-t-il.

-C'était tellement réel.. Répondis-je sur le même ton.

Je m'éclaircis la gorge pour avoir une voix normale.

-Excuse-moi de t'avoir réveillé.

Mon père m'embrassa le front, me signifiant que ce n'était rien, puis sortit de ma chambre, me disant qu'il n'allait pas tarder à partir au travail.

Je me laissai tomber sur mon matelas, la main droite sur le front.

Pourquoi à nouveau ce rêve ? Ou plutôt cauchemar ? Ma mère Renée m'a envoyée ici, à Forks. Elle pensait qu'en changeant de ville je ne ferais plus chaque nuit tous ces cauchemars. Cela faisait à présent une semaine que j'avais quitté Phoenix pour Forks et mes cauchemars étaient toujours aussi présent. Cette ville m'appellait. Mais pour quelle raison ? Et puis, je ne connaissais pas la ville '' Silent Hill ''.

Partir de chez ma mère pour venir vivre chez mon père était une bonne chose, selon moi. Phil, le nouveau mari de Renée, n'arrêtait pas de faire des déplacements pour son travail. Nous déménagions beaucoup et ça en devenait très énervant. Je ne pouvais jamais avoir d'amies, car je restais minimum 3 mois dans un lycée.

Aujourd'hui, j'allais commencer ma vie de lycéenne dans un nouveau lycée. Là où tous les élèves se connaissent par coeur, ayant partagés les mêmes écoles depuis toujours. Pour ma part, je n'allais pas chercher à avoir des amies. Car je savais parfaitement que je ne resterais pas plus de 6 mois à Forks. Charlie aussi le savait. Je pense que si mes cauchemars finissent par s'atténuer, je resterai à Forks même si pour le moment, ce n'est pas le cas. Ils sont toujours là, et bien que je déteste toujours faire mes cartons, je préfère vivre avec ma mère qu'avec mon père.

Je sortis de mes pensées quand mon réveil sonna. Je soupirais mais l'éteignis. Je m'étirais doucement avant de sortir de mon lit et me diriger vers mon dressing pour prendre des vêtements.

Que mettre ? La plupart des vêtements que je possédais à Phoenix étaient restés là-bas et j'avais été obligé de faire du shopping il y a deux jours. Pas que l'idée de faire du shopping me dérange, j'adore ça, mais le problème est que les magasins de Port Angeles et de Seattle ne me plaisent pas. Les belles choses se trouvant surtout dans les boutiques de luxe.

J'optai finalement pour un jeans, une chemise beige et une veste en jeans.

Je me regardais dans le reflet du miroir et souris, heureuse du résultat. Je l'avais acheté quelques jours plus tôt. J'avais laissé mes cheveux lachés, naturels. En maquillage, seulement du mascara noir et rien d'autre. Je ne voulais pas ressembler à un pot de peinture, quand même ! Prête, je sortis de la salle de bain.

Arrivée dans la cuisine, mon père était encore là, lisant son journal et buvant son café. Je sortis un verre et me servis du jus d'orange, avant de m'installer à table.

-Tu n'as pas faim ? Me demanda mon père.

-Disons que j'ai plutôt la gorge nouée sûrement dû au stress d'une nouvelle rentrée, quoi que j'y suis habituée.

Mon père me sourit, compatissant.

-Je suis sûr que cela va très bien aller. Dit-t-il alors que je terminais mon verre.

Je haussai les épaules, alors que mon père partait dans le salon pour ranger son journal. Je mis mon verre dans l'évier et retournais dans la salle de bain afin de me brosser les dents.

Je sortis de la salle de bain, partis dans ma chambre prendre mon sac, et descendis les escaliers. J'enfilais mes bottines, pris mon manteau et sortis de la maison. Pensant que mon père serait là, je fus déçu de voir que la voiture de patrouille n'était plus ici. Mon père était le shérif de la ville et travaillait beaucoup. Il aurait au moins pu me prévenir.

Je marchai jusqu'à l'arrêt de bus, et pris le bus en direction du lycée. Malheureusement pour moi, je n'avais pas encore le permis même si j'avais 17 ans, mais ma mère refusait que je conduise, avant d'avoir atteint les 18 ans. Mon père suivait la règle, étant du même avis qu'elle, et dire que je venais d'avoir 17 ans il y a deux semaines !

Lorsque j'arrivais, je restais debout, un peu éloignée des deux autres personnes qui étaient présentes. C'était une fille est un garçon. Ils étaient tous les deux très beaux. La fille était une grande blonde à la peau très blanche et aux yeux dorés, alors que l'autre était grand aussi, musclé et avait les cheveux courts et bruns. Lui aussi avait les yeux dorés et la même peau blanchâtre, semblable à un cachet d'aspirine. C'était sûrement des frères et soeurs, pensais-je en les blonde n'avait pas l'air de bonne humeur, elle avait un visage froid et évitée, le plus possible, de regarder le garçon. Il avait un visage enfantin, malgré sa carrure, et avait un grand sourire plaqué sur le visage.

-Rosalie, s'il-te-plait, pardonne-moi ! l'homme l'implorait alors que la blonde tournait la tête, ne voulant pas lui répondre.

-Lâche-moi, Emmett.

C'était hallucinant de voir une aussi belle créature parler si froidement, donnant des frissons à quiconque pouvait l'entendre. Le grand brun soupira avant de se laisser tomber sur le banc de l'arrêt de bus.

-Bon, il vient quand ce bus ? Rouspéta la blonde.

Décidément, attendre le bus était plutôt divertissant, cette fameuse Rosalie ne devait pas être facile à vivre tous les jours.

Finalement, le bus arriva cinq minutes plus tard. Je laissais passer Rosalie et Emmett et montais à mon tour. Je m'installai au fond du bus, alors que la blonde était devant et Emmett était assis à trois sièges de moi.

Je sortis mon Ipod de mon sac, et l'allumai pour écouter clair de lune de Debussy parce que j'adorais cette chanson, tellement douce, tellement belle.

Alors que je regardais dehors, j'entendis du bruit, malgré que j'avais mes écouteurs. Je crus faire une crise cardiaque en voyant ce que je vis...

* * *

**Réactions ?**


	2. Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2

Point de vue de Rosalie

Alors que j'étais en train de peigner mes long cheveux blonds, j'entendis la voix de Carlisle. Le cri serait certainement plus exacte. Je posais mon peigne sur ma coiffeuse et sortis de ma chambre. De notre chambre, à mon mari, Emmett et moi.

Lorsque j'arrivais dans le salon, tout le monde y était déjà installé. Edward fronçait les sourcils, alors que son regard était porté un coup sur Emmett, un coup sur Jasper, et un coup sur Alice. Esmée caressait le dos de son mari, Carlisle. Alice avait un grand sourire sur son visage de lutin. Surement en train de chanter l'hymne de je ne sais quel pays qu'elle avait pu choisir cette fois-ci. Emmett avait un sourire niai sur le visage, mais avait la tête baissée, surement en train de trouver le sol beaucoup plus intéressant. Jasper était dans le même état que mon mari, sauf qu'il ne souriait pas, et Carlisle s'il avait pu être rouge de rage, il l'aurait été. Je m'installais sans faire de bruit auprès d'Emmett et celui-ci ne releva même pas la tête. Pourquoi avais-je l'impression qu'il était coupable du cris de notre père ?

Point de vue de Edward

Mes frères, soeurs et moi, devions bientôt partir pour le lycée. Mais nous avions encore un peu de temps devant nous. Il fallait que l'on arrive un peut plus tôt que d'habitude, car nous étions nouveaux à Forks et cela allait être notre premier jour dans le lycée de Forks, bien que 70 ans plus tôt, nous étions déjà venus dans cette petite bourgade. Rosalie était dans sa chambre, à l'étage. Elle était en train de se faire belle pour la rentrée et pouvoir '' rendre jalouses toutes les filles du lycée et mettre tous les garçons à ses pieds. '' (je ne fais que la citer). Alice avait déjà fini de se préparer, chose étrange, vu qu'elle passait toujours beaucoup de temps pour s'apprêter afin d'aller en cours. Elle avait un grand sourire sur le visage et me cachait ses pensées, en chantant l'hymne national du Mexique traduit en japonais. Cette Alice... Emmett et Jasper suivaient Carlisle. Je ne sais pas quelle bétise ils avaient encore fait, mais ils devaient être très fiers d'eux. Ils avaient un grand sourire sur le visage. Humains, ils auraient surement eu des crampes. Pourquoi tout le monde me cachait leurs pensées ? Esmée était dans le jardin et plantait des fleurs. Carlisle allait partir pour son nouvel établissement de travail : L'hôpital de Forks. Il se dirigeait dans le garage, fermait la porte derrière-lui, alors qu'Alice avait du mal à ne pas rire, de même que mes deux frères. J'essayais de lire les pensés de mon père, mais tout était confus en lui.

-Mais que.. C'est quoi cette horreur.. Je.. MA VOITURE ! Cria-t-il.

Au moins, je pouvais associer leurs pensés cachées à une image. Qu'avaient-ils fait à cette pauvre voiture ? Tous deux étaient sur le canapé, ils riaient beaucoup, ainsi qu'Alice. Carlisle revint du garage et lorsque qu'il arriva dans le salon, les rires stoppèrent net. Il vint s'installer sur le canapé, Esmée le rejoignit. Rosalie arriva quelques secondes après. Elle regarda la scène un instant, avant d'aller silencieusement s'installer aux côtés de son mari.

Alice chantait toujours l'hymne national du Mexique en japonais et il est vrai que vu de cette façon, ce n'est pas très amusant. Carlisle pensait que le fautif de je ne sais quoi, ne pouvait être que Emmett et Jasper. Esmée se demandait ce qu'il pouvait bien arriver à son mari pour qu'il est crié ainsi, Rosalie pensait qu'Emmett en était la cause.

-_Mais on est mal barré ! Carlisle va nous tuer ! Pourquoi j'ai eu cette idée carrément stupide ? Mais Emmett, tu es vraiment trop bête ! Jamais plus de blagues ! Jamais !_ ( Emmett )

Je me retenais de rire face à cette auto-correction.

-_Je vais le démembrer et le tuer, j'en fais le serment ! Pourquoi Emmett arrive-t-il à toujours m'embarquer dans ces bêtises ? Cette fois, si je ne suis pas définitivement mort, c'est que Dieu est avec moi !_ _Ou alors, je vais le découper en morceaux et en faire un de ces plats préparés que les humains aiment tant !_ ( Jasper )

Cette deuxième pensée ne put empêcher le rire de franchir mes lèvres. Tous me regardèrent.

-Edward, peux-tu arrêter de rire, s'il te plait ?

Carlisle avait une voix qui ne laissait rien présager de bon.

-_Excuse-moi, fils. Mais je suis tellement en colère par la nouvelle bêtise de tes frères que.. _

( Carlisle )

-Ce n'est rien, Carlisle. Souris-je.

Carlisle se racla la gorge, avant de prendre la parole.

Point de vue de Rosalie

Mon père se racla la gorge, avant d'enfin prendre la parole pour nous expliquer la cause de son cri.

-Bien. Je ne vois pas cela utile de demander qui est le fautif de cette grosse bêtise.

Sa voix était calme, posée. Carlisle avait toujours eu une bonne maîtrise de lui-même.

-Emmett, Jasper, est-ce bien vous qui avez peint ma voiture en rose bonbon ? Demanda-t-il, essayant de ne pas élever la voix.

Un sourire apparût sur le visage de Jasper, laissant un sourire niai comme sur le visage de mon mari. Edward riait, essayant tant bien que mal de ne pas rire. Alice aussi riait à n'en plus finir. Esmée avait un sourire, essayant de ne pas rire pour montrer à son mari qu'elle était de son côté et moi .. J'avais rigolé quelques secondes, avant que mon rire ne se meurent au fond de ma gorge. Carlisle avait-il bien dit, voiture rose bonbon ?

Le silence régnait dans le salon. Alice décida de prendre la parole.

-C'est Emmett qui a eu l'idée de peindre ta mercedes en rose. Il trouvait que beaucoup trop de personnes dans le monde, avait une mercedes noire. Il voulait que la voiture soit aussi original que notre nature.

Nous essayâmes tous de ne pas rire. Excepté Carlisle qui n'était pas très content, mais alors pas du tout.

-Jasper quand à lui, a juste été chercher de la peinture rose. Emmett est celui qui l'a peint. Et pour ma part, je n'ai eu cette vision que ce matin, quand la voiture avait déjà été ... recolorée diront-nous. Les garçons ont trouvé le moyen de me cacher leurs avenirs. Poursuivit Alice.

-Et où vous êtes vous procuré une telle peinture ? Demanda Esmée aux garçons.

-Bah, j'ai dit à Jasper d'aller demander à Rosalie, je savais qu'elle en avait. Dit Emmett en haussant les épaules.

C'est vrai, c'était vraiment une très bonne idée de me balancer. Merci Emmett ! Traitre de mari qui aura la chance de passer la nuit qui vient sur le canapé !

-Rosalie ? Répéta Carlisle en me regardant.

A cet instant, tous les regards étaient sur moi. Et le sourire d'Emmett me montrait à quel point il était content de son coup.

-Et bien, Jasper est venu me demander de la peinture oui, mais je ne pensais pas du tout que ce serait pour peindre ta voiture. Me justifiais-je.

-Rosalie. Soupira Esmée, notre mère. N'es-tu donc toujours pas habituée à ce que ton frère et ton mari soient les pires inventeurs de bêtises de cette maison ? Poursuivit-elle.

-De la terre. Rectifia Alice en souriant.

-Oui, bah désolée. Dis-je.

-Comme je dois aller travailler et que je n'ai pas de voiture, je vais prendre ta voiture, Rosalie.

Quoi ?! Ma M3 rouge ?! Non mais c'est pas possible ! Pas du tout ! Moi qui devait apporter l'attention sur moi, cela ne va pas du tout mais pas du tout le faire !

-Non. Dis-je alors que Carlisle s'apprêtait à quitter le salon.

-Pardon ? Me demanda-t-il en se retournant.

-J'ai besoin de ma voiture.

-Je ne me vois pas arriver à l'hôpital avec la Jeep d'Emmett.

-Mais je n'ai rien fait ! M'exclamais-je en me levant du canapé.

-Juste donner de la peinture. Dit Carlisle en souriant.

Ce dernier prit mes clés de voiture qui était accrochées au mur, dans l'entrée de la maison et ouvrit la porte du garage. Il se tourna vers nous tous et dit.

-Emmett et Jasper, vous êtes privés de console pendant 1 mois. Emmett, pour avoir peint ma voiture, donc pour avoir fait une plus grosse bêtise que Jasper, tu iras au lycée en prenant le bus scolaire.

-Mais je peux très bien aller dans la voiture d'Edward ! S'exclama mon idiot de mari.

-Oui, mais non. Rosalie, tu iras avec Emmett, puisque je prends ta voiture.

Carlisle entra dans le garage et alors que j'allais parler et mettre une bonne claque derrière la tête de mon stupide mari, il refit son apparition à l'entrée du garage.

-J'oubliais, Emmett et Jasper, après les cours, vous vous occuperez de ma voiture.

Et c'est 3 minutes et 45 secondes plus tard, que MA voiture sortit du garage, avec au volant, mon très gentil père. Pourquoi étais-je mariée à un idiot pareil ?


	3. Chapitre 3

**Voici un nouveau chapitre ! Je m'excuse pour l'attente et j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Enfin, vous allez pouvoir savoir ce que Bella avait vue dans le car. Normalement, je m'étais avancer de deux chapitres, donc l'attente aurait été moins longue, mais j'ai eu un petit problème et de ce faite, tout a été effacer. Donc il faudra patienter un peut, mais je ne pense pas que cela sera trop long.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

_**Chapitre 3**_

_Point de vue de Bella_

_Alors que je regardais dehors, j'entendis du bruit, malgré que j'avais mes écouteurs. Je crus faire une crise cardiaque en voyant ce que je vis..._

Comment décrire la vue que j'avais ? Le car dans lequel j'étais montée, ce célèbre car jaune américain, aux sièges noirs en cuirs, déchirés à des endroits par d'anciens gosses, n'était plus.

J'avais devant moi des grillages, si je pus dire. Rosalie, Emmett et le chauffeur, n'étaient plus là. Je me trouvais seule dans cette horreur que je ne pouvais que qualifier de '' ténébreuse ''. Les sièges n'étaient plus, seul celui sur lequel je me trouvais était encore là, mais sans dossier. Le toit du car était lui aussi en grillage. Je pouvais voir le ciel gris de Forks. Les fenêtres avaient disparus, je pouvais passer ma main et sentir le vent froid sur ma peau. On pouvait voir du sang séché un peu partout et toutes les grilles étaient rouillées. Sang… Grillage... Quels étaient ces horreurs ?

Tant de questions me venaient. Pourquoi le car avait-il changé ainsi ? Pourquoi étais-je seule ? Pourquoi la voiture qui était derrière ce qui restait du car était-elle normale ? Pourquoi le chauffeur de la voiture ne s'inquiétait-il pas de l'apparence du car ?

-Est-ce que ça va ? Fit une voix.

Je fermai les yeux et secouai la tête, avant de rouvrir ces premiers. Devant moi, se trouvait Emmett, cet homme qui ressemblait à un ours, ou plutôt un gros nounours, car il m'avait l'air très joueur et gentil.

Je regardai autour de moi. Le car était normal. Pas de grillages rouillés, ni de sang séché partout. Je posai ma main droite sur la vitre du car. Elle était intact, aucun impact.

-Tout va bien ? Répéta-t-il.

Je reposai mon regard sur le grand brun.

-Oui je… Je vais bien, merci. Répondis-je en me levant et sortant du car.

Une fois dehors, l'air frais me fit un bien fou. Que venait-il de se passer ? Je ne comprenais rien. C'était les mêmes ténèbres que dans mes rêves. Hors, je ne dormais pas. Et un homme, qui n'est autre qu'Emmett, m'avait vu ! Pourvu qu'il ne répète pas à tout le monde ce qui vient de se passer ! Je vis Rosalie descendre du car, suivit par Emmett qui me regardait l'air inquiet. Je décidai d'aller le voir.

Arriver près de lui, la blonde nous regarda et Emmett lui demanda de l'attendre auprès des autres. Les autres ? Je ne savais pas qui c'est. Enfin bon, elle partit en rouspétant et je me mis à rougir quand je vis Emmett me regarder. Rougir, c'était plutôt rare chez moi.

-Euh... Pour ce qui s'est passé dans le car... Pourrais-tu garder cela pour toi ? Lui demandais-je.

Il me sourit, un sourire franc.

-Bien sûr. Je n'allais de toute façon pas le chanter sur tous les toits. Me sourit-il.

-Merci. C'est gentil. Lui souris-je en retour.

Sur ces mots, je partis en direction de l'accueil. Un grand panneau m'indiquait vers quel bâtiment me diriger.

Je n'arrêtais pas de penser à ce qui s'était passé dans le car. De nouveaux symptômes de ma folie ? Depuis l'âge de 11 ans, je fais ces cauchemars. Mais jamais je n'avais eu d'hallucinations comme ça. J'avais déjà vu ces ténèbres, mais seulement en rêve. J'avais eu très peur, mais de le vivre en vrai... C'était encore pire.

Je sortis de mes pensées par le soudain changement de climat. En effet, j'étais dans le secrétariat et il faisait plus chaud qu'à l'extérieur. La pièce était blanche, avec un grand bureau gris qui faisait l'angle. Des sièges bleus en face pour faire une salle d'attente. Derrière le bureau, se trouvait une femme assise devant son ordinateur. Elle était très belle et ressemblait beaucoup à Rosalie et Emmett. Elle avait le même teint pâle et les mêmes yeux dorés. Elle avait des cernes violettes sous les yeux, elle aussi. Elle avait un visage en forme de cœur et de jolis cheveux couleur caramel. Peut-être leur mère ? Quoi qu'elle était jeune pour avoir des adolescents. Qui plus est, deux. Elle devait avoir quoi ? 32 ans, par là. Cela voudrait dire... Qu'elle avait 15 ans quand elle est tombée enceinte ? Impossible. Pourtant la ressemblance était bien là.

-Je peux t'aider ?

La secrétaire venait de me sortir de mes pensées. Je lui rendis le sourire qu'elle me lançait, m'approchai et parlai :

-Bonjour, je suis nouvelle et je viens chercher mon emploi du temps.

-Oh, bien sûr. Dit-elle.

Elle chercha dans une pile de papier ce que je lui avais demandé. Elle posa la feuille sur le bureau et sortie une autre feuille d'un tiroir. Elle le posa avec mon emploi du temps. C'était un plan du lycée.

-Voici ton emploi du temps et un plan du lycée. Dit la femme.

-Merci beaucoup. Dis-je en prenant les feuilles.

-J'espère que tu te plairas ici. Bonne journée. Sourit-elle.

-Merci, à vous aussi.

Je sourie avant de me retourner et de sortir.

Je fus immédiatement frappée par le froid de Forks et je montai un peu plus la fermeture éclair de mon manteau vers mon cou.

Je pris connaissance de mon emploi du temps.

Le lundi, donc aujourd'hui, je commençais par deux heures de sport. Ensuite, une heure d'histoire et une heure de math. L'après-midi, deux heures de biologie.

Le mardi, deux heures d'anglais, une heure de français et une heure de chimie. L'après-midi, une heure de biologie.

Le mercredi, je n'avais pas cours. Au moins, j'avais de la chance.

Le jeudi, j'avais une heure de math, une heure d'anglais et deux heures français. L'après-midi, j'avais une heure de sport.

Et le vendredi, j'avais une heure d'art plastique, une heure de musique, une heure de math et une heure de chimie. Et l'après-midi, deux heures de biologie.

En somme, mon lundi matin était... nul !

Deux heures de sport alors que je déteste cette matière et une heure de math. J'ai toujours eu cette matière en horreur, en plus de ne rien comprendre.

Le mardi, cela allait. Ce n'était pas une trop mauvaise journée. Le mercredi, n'en parlons pas. Je n'avais pas cours, chose bien, car à Phœnix j'avais cours toute la journée. Le jeudi, si nous enlevons l'heure de sport de l'après-midi, ça va, c'est encore un bon jour.

Et le vendredi, une matinée que je déteste. Je ne sais pas dessiner, le seul instrument en musique, que je joue, est de la guitare. Hors, je n'ai jamais jouée devant quelqu'un. Et Charlie m'avait dit que dans ce lycée, ont faisaient beaucoup de '' mini concert ''. Génial. Et l'après-midi, c'est parfait. J'adore la biologie et c'est la seule matière dont je me débrouille le mieux et dont les mauvaises notes ne sont pas présente.

La cloche sonna et je regardai mon plan du lycée, pour savoir où se trouvait le gymnase. Sport, c'est partie, me voilà !

_Point de vue d'Emmett_

Je me trouvais dans le car, avec une humaine derrière moi et ma Rose devant. Elle me faisait la tête et ne voulait pas me parler. D'accord, elle s'était fait belle et avait passé plus de 3 heures dans la salle de bain pour le lycée, pour rendre jalouses les filles et surtout pour faire baver les adolescents bourrés d'hormones. Elle voulait sa M3 rouge pour faire bien. Mais même si elle prend un car, elle fera quand même de l'effet. Rosalie est toujours très belle.

Soudain, j'entendis le cœur de l'humaine battre un plus vite que la normale. Elle était paniquée, c'est sûr. Je me retournai, et la vis avec les yeux grands ouverts, regardant autour d'elle. Elle regarda le plafond du car, la vitre qu'elle inspecta en posant sa main dessus, puis elle se remit droite. Elle me refit face et je la voyais paniquer de plus en plus. Son cœur battait très vite et ce n'était pas bon pour elle. Que lui arrivait-il ? Faisait-elle une crise cardiaque ? Je me levai de mon siège et m'approchai d'elle.

-Est-ce que ça va ? Demandais-je.

Elle ferma les yeux et secoua la tête, avant de rouvrir ces premiers. Elle regarda autour d'elle. Elle posa sa main droite sur la vitre du car.

-Tout va bien ? Répétais-je.

Elle reposa son regard sur moi.

-Oui je... Je vais bien, merci. Répondit-elle en se levant et sortant du car.

Que lui était-il arrivé ?

Rosalie sortit du car, moi derrière elle. Je vis l'humaine qui était plutôt jolie, il fallait l'avouer, sortir à son tour du car. Elle regardait dans ma direction. Soudain, elle s'approcha et je demandai à Rose de rejoindre Alice, Jasper et Edward, à la voiture de ce dernier, en attendant que je parle avec elle.

Bien entendue, elle rouspéta, mais accepta de les rejoindre.

Je portai mon regard sur la jeune adolescente qui était devant moi. En voyant que je la regardais, elle rougit légèrement et me demanda :

-Euh... Pour ce qui s'est passé dans le car... Pourrais-tu garder cela pour toi ?

Je lui souris.

-Bien sûr. Je n'allais de toute façon pas le chanter sur tous les toits.

Je lui refis un autre sourire. Croyait-t-elle vraiment que j'étais le genre de personne à donner des scoops à d'autres ? Je n'étais pas comme ça. Ce qui s'était passé dans le car restait entre nous.

-Merci. C'est gentil. Me sourit-elle en retour.

Sur ces mots, elle partit en direction de l'accueil. Etait-elle nouvelle, elle aussi ?

Je partis en direction de la Volvo d'Edward. Ma famille m'y attendait.

Une fois que je l'eu rejoins, Rosalie pris la parole, en colère, bien évidemment.

-Que te voulait cette humaine ? Demanda-t-elle sèchement.

-Elle m'a demandée de ne rien dire pour ce qui s'est passé dans le car.

-Tu n'aurais pas dû t'approcher d'elle. Elle aurait fait une crise cardiaque et cela aurait été tant mieux. Rétorqua ma femme.

N'avait-elle point de cœur ?

-Tu sais que tu es cruelle, Rosalie ? Rouspéta Alice, avant que je n'ai pu dire quoi que ce soit.

Cette dernière avait surement du avoir une vision de la scène dans le car et les autres avaient dû être mis au courant, car ils n'étaient pas du tout surpris par notre conversation. Surtout si celle-ci porte sur une humaine.

-Vous savez tous très bien que je n'ai jamais apprécié les humains.

-Mais il peut y en avoir des biens. Rétorquais-je.

_Point de vue de Bella_

Alors que j'étais en train de me changer dans les vestiaires pour filles, une personne vint me voir. Elle était plutôt grande et avait des cheveux châtains clair, bouclées.

Les yeux marrons foncé et elle avait un sourire qui disons-le était... Forcé.

Après avoir lassé mes lacets, je me relevai et elle prit enfin la parole :

-T'es la nouvelle ?

Je la toisai. Que me voulait-elle au juste ?

-Oui.

-Je voulais juste te prévenir d'une chose. Tu n'as pas intérêt à mettre ton grain dans les affaires des Cullen.

Des Cullen ? J'ai surement du raté un épisode, car je viens d'arriver dans ce lycée et je ne connais personnes.

-Je ne connais pas les Cullen, alors tu n'as pas à t'en faire. Lui répondis-je en quittant le vestiaire.

Mais alors que j'étais sur le terrain, avec les autres élèves de ma classe, elle ma rattrapa et me pris le bras, m'emmenant à l'écart.

-Ce n'est pas du tout ce que j'ai vu ce matin. Tu parlais avec Emmett Cullen ! Et crois-moi, je suis la fille la plus populaire du lycée et les Cullen sont à moi, surtout Edward qui est le seul célibataire.

Mais quel était son problème ? Je n'avais pas l'intention de me lier d'amitié avec quiconque et encore moins de draguer. Emmett m'avait l'air d'un gars sympa, mais cela s'arrêtait là. Je ne voulais en aucun cas être ami avec lui. Après tout, j'allais partir d'ici quelques mois et les adieux c'était très peu pour moi.

-Tu sais quoi ? Je me moque totalement de ce que tu peux raconter. Je ne suis pas là pour jouer la bimbo, mais pour mes études. Alors si tu ne penses pas comme moi, je t'invite à te casser d'ici à me lâcher les baskets.

Elle devint rouge. Honte ou rage ? C'est seulement après qu'elle ait ouvert la bouche que j'ai su que c'était le sentiment de rage qui l'habitait.

-Crois-moi, Isabella Swan, je vais me venger ! S'exclama-t-elle.

Je haussai les épaules, indifférente à ce qu'elle pouvait me dire. Personnellement, je n'avais pas peur d'elle.

Je tournai la tête en direction de mon professeur et donc de mes nouveaux camarades de classes et vis que tout le monde faisait la navette entre moi et Jessica qui venait de rejoindre son groupe d'amies qui gloussaient.

Je pu voir qu'Emmett était présent, avec à ses côtés la belle blonde et d'autres personnes qui leurs ressemblaient beaucoup, bien qu'ils étaient très différents les uns des autres.

Il y avait une fille qui était plutôt petite et qui par sa taille aurait pu correspondre à un lutin. Elle avait les cheveux noirs corbeaux, pointant dans tous les sens. Elle m'avait l'air gentille et une lueur brillait dans ses yeux dorés, semblable à ceux d'Emmett, de Rosalie et des deux autres. La deuxième personne tenait la lutine par la main. Il était grand, blond et avait un visage d'éternel torturé. Torturé par quoi ? Je n'en avais aucune idée.

Le dernier était le plus beau selon moi et il était un peu à l'écart des 4 autres. Il avait les cheveux cuivré avec des reflets roux. Sa tignasse était en bataille, comme si il avait essayé de se faire une coupe acceptable tout en échouant lamentablement, on aurait dit qu'il venait de sortir de son lit. Quoi qu'il en soit, ses cheveux étaient très beaux et j'aurais bien aimé y passer mes doigts pour savoir si ils étaient aussi doux qu'ils en avaient l'air. Il avait un petit sourire en coin vraiment craquant, bien qu'il ait un visage fermé, comme si il se concentrait. Il avait un nez bien droit et des lèvres pleines. Lui, comme les quatre autres, avaient la peau extrêmement blanche. Ils étaient surement tous de la même famille et cela devait être eux les Cullen dont Jessica parlait.

L'adonis planta son regard dans le mien et je tournai la tête en sentant le rouge prendre possession de mes joues. Il avait un regard si… déstabilisant.

Le professeur se racla la gorge, ayant ainsi tous les regards sur lui et non sur moi. Et je l'en remerciai silencieusement, car je n'aimais pas vraiment que tous les regards soit portés sur ma petite personne.

-Bien. Stanley et Swan, merci d'avoir mis de l'ambiance dans mon cours, je vous en suis très reconnaissant. Dit-il avec ironie.

Cette phrase eu le don de me faire devenir encore plus rouge que je ne l'avais été il y a quelques minutes, lorsque mon regard avait croisé celui du bel homme aux cheveux cuivré.

Et donc, de me faire détester ce professeur que j'avais silencieusement remercié lorsqu'il s'était raclé la gorge. Bien que maintenant je le regrettais amèrement.

-Je ne suis pas étonné du comportement de Mademoiselle Stanley, mais vous, Mademoiselle Swan, je vous prierais de bien vouloir faire attention à votre comportement. Je ne vous connais pas, mais j'espère que vous êtes une élève sage et non turbulente comme certains de cette classe.

Il commençait vraiment à me taper sur le système. Des rires se firent entendre et je maudissais déjà ce prof.

-Vous êtes pro pour les accueils dans ce lycée.

Les regards reprirent sur ma petite personne. Avais-je vraiment dit sa à voix haute ? A en juger par le regard de mon professeur, celui des élèves, l'air moqueur d'Emmett, le sourire en coin de l'adonis et ma main sur ma bouche, oui, j'avais surement parlé à voix haute sans réfléchir. Pourquoi cela arrivait-il toujours à moi ? Depuis toute petite, j'ai tendance à dire ce que je pense, sans même m'en rendre compte. Cela semblait s'être arrêté il y a plusieurs semaines, mais je vois que cela recommence.

-Et bien, votre présence ne rendra que plus divertissante cette classe. Souri le professeur.

En guise de réponse, je lui sortis mon plus beau sourire hypocrite, avant que le cours ne commence.

Aujourd'hui, c'était Volley Ball, un sport que je ne maitrisais pas très bien, bien que ce fût surement le seul sport dans lequel je pensais m'en sortir un minimum. Le sport et moi, ça fait deux. Je n'ai jamais aimé cette matière. Et avec ma maladresse légendaire, cela n'arrangeait strictement rien. Mes adversaires n'étaient pas une bonne chose. Le prof avait fait exprès. Comme il avait dit : '' Peut-être qu'une amitié ce présentera, bien que j'en doute. ''

Je haïssais ce lycée, mais encore plus ce professeur. Je jouais donc contre Jessica Stanley, une du nom de Lauren Mallory, qui ne pouvait pas me voir, chose qui était réciproque. Tout comme Jessica, elle ressemblait à un pot de peinture avec la tonne de maquillage qu'elles portaient sur leur visage. Elles devaient surement trouver que cela faisait classe, hors, cela faisait plutôt nunuche qu'autre chose. La troisième était comme les deux premières et elle s'appelait Carlie Meyer. Lauren était blonde aux yeux marrons et Carlie avaient les cheveux châtains foncé avec les yeux marrons aussi. Toutes trois avaient vite comprit que je n'étais pas très forte en volley et faisaient donc tout pour que le ballon vienne en ma direction.

Mais j'étais avec une fille très gentille, qui m'aidait beaucoup à esquiver les ballons. C'était le petit lutin de la fratrie Cullen. Elle s'appelait Alice. J'aurais aimé être amie avec elle, mais je m'y refusais. Ces rêves et à présent ces hallucinations qui m'apparaissent, me faisait trop de mal. Je souffrais au fond de moi. Une grande peur m'habitait.

Devenais-je folle ? La ville de Silent Hill existait-elle réellement ? J'avais déjà beaucoup trop mal dans mon petit corps, alors les adieux étaient à mettre de côté, évitant que je ne souffre davantage. C'est ce pourquoi je refuse une quelconque amitié avec qui que ce soit. La deuxième personne qui était dans mon équipe était une fille du nom d'Angela Weber. Elle était très réservée, mais elle était plutôt gentille. Elle avait la peau mate, des lunettes et les cheveux noirs.

Avant de commencer à jouer, j'avais demandé au professeur, qui s'appelait Monsieur Tobi, si je pouvais regarder, juste durant ce premier cours. Je me doutais que la réponse serait non, mais c'est toujours permit de rêver. Comme on dit, l'espoir fait vivre. Et puis après tout, dans quelques-uns de mes anciens lycées, le professeur acceptait. Comme vous l'aurez compris, il refusa. Et ce fut en traînant des pieds que je partie me mettre sur le terrain, dans le groupe de filles, alors que de l'autre côté du gymnase ce trouvait le groupe des garçons.

J'écarquillai les yeux en voyant que le ballon se dirigeait droit sur moi. Chose qui me fit vite sortir de mes pensées. Mais par pur réflexe, je poussai le ballon dans une direction opposé à notre terrain et cela cogna la tête d'un gars blond. Il se frotta l'arrière du crâne, alors que Jessica partie en râlant chercher le ballon. Je me dirigeai vers la personne que je venais accidentellement de toucher et bredouilla :

-Désolé, j'ai demandé de ne pas me laissé jouer.

Il cligna plusieurs fois les yeux, avant de me dire que cela n'était rien et de me tendre sa main, en se présentant :

-Mike Newton, et toi c'est Isabella Swan ?

-Juste Bella. Dis-je en serrant ma main dans la sienne.

Un coup de sifflait nous fit sursauté, alors que la voix d'un professeur en rage s'écriait dans le gymnase résonnant :

-SWAN, NEWTON, SUR VOS TERRAINS IMMEDIATEMENT !

Ce Jérard Tobi ne me portait définitivement pas dans son cœur.

* * *

**Avez-vous aimée ?**


	4. Chapitre 4

**Alors, comme toujours, merci beaucoup pour vos reviews qui m'ont fait très plaisir et je suis heureuse de vous offrir un chapitre tout frais, corriger avec une grande vitesse, par ****_moi moi et moi_****. Encore merci à elle et je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture ! :)**

* * *

Chapitre 4

Point de vue de Bella

Le cours de sport avait été une horreur, mais heureusement pour moi et les autres, aucun autre accident n'eut lieu. Mike n'avait peut-être pas eu de chance pour ce cours, mais qui allais-je assommer lors du prochain ? Après mettre changée, je regardai mon emploi du temps, histoire de savoir quel cours j'avais (N/B : vaut mieux !). Histoire. J'aimais bien cette matière, alors ça allait. Je mis mon sac sur mon épaule, avant de sortir du vestiaire et de croiser le professeur qui m'interpella et m'arracha un soupir de mécontentement.

-Garde tes soupirs pour toi, me réprimanda-t-il.

-Vous n'êtes en aucun cas mon père, vous savez.

-Mais je suis ton professeur.

J'haussai les épaules. Si je souhaitais arriver en retard à mon prochain cours, il fallait juste que je continue de répondre. Hors, se n'était pas ce que je souhaitais. Si c'était un cours de math que j'aurais eu à la place d'histoire, j'aurais volontiers accepté de continuer cette discussion. Malheureusement, la malchance me traque partout.

-Je ne sais pas ce que je t'ai fait, mais je voulais te prévenir qu'il fallait que tu calmes immédiatement ton comportement, sinon je t'enverrais dans le bureau du principal. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre, jeune fille ?

-Vous savez, je suis un peut perturbée, car je change souvent de lycée et que j'ai beaucoup de mal à m'intégrer et Jesskenta ne m'aide en aucun cas...

-Jessica, c'est Jessica.

-Peut importe, rétorquais-je en quittant le gymnase sous ses protestations.

Je me dépêchai d'arriver à ma salle d'histoire, mais je réussi a me perde dans les couloirs a l'aide de mon sens de l'orientation légendaire. Je frappai à une porte et tombai sur une classe qui n'était pas du tout la mienne et qui étais celle de musique, d'après les nombreux instruments présent.

-Désolé, m'excusais-je en fermant la porte.

Je perçus quelques rires, mais se n'était vraiment pas important. Je pris environ 10 bonnes minutes avant de pouvoir enfin trouver ma salle d'histoire. Je frappai doucement et timidement, avant d'ouvrir la porte et d'attendre que l'ont me dise quelque chose.

-Mademoiselle Swan, allez vite vous assoire, les présentations vont commencer.

C'était une femme, la peau mate et les cheveux noirs. Elle m'avait l'air plutôt sympathique. Je partie donc m'installer à la seule place de libre et ce fut aux côtés de Jasper Hale. Celui-ci ne me regardait pas, il avait son regard fixé sur la fenêtre qui donnais vue sur la forêt qui entourait le lycée, qui entourait même Forks.

-Bien. Je souhaite la bienvenue aux six nouveaux élèves présents dans cette classe. Je suis Sarah Black, professeur d'Histoire-Géographie et en même tant, je suis votre professeur principal. Pour bien commencer, vous allez vous présentez chacun votre tour, au reste de la classe.

Ce présenter ? Dîtes-moi que je rêve.

-Isabella Swan, tu pourrais te présentée ? Me demanda Madame Black.

Je la regardai. Voulait-elle réellement que je me présente ? Nous étions encore en primaire ou quoi ? J'eu un soupire intérieur, mais me présentais quand même.

-Bonjour, je m'appelle Isabella Swan mais je préfère que l'on m'appelle Bella et je suis nouvelle (N/B : naaaaannnn ?). Je viens d'arrivée dans cette ville (N/B : re- naaaannnn ?). (N/A : siiiiiiiii ! :) )

Il y du chahut dans la classe, chaque élèves faisaient un commentaire sur ce que je venais de dire, mais je ne comprenais pas vraiment ce qu'ils disaient et puis, cela n'avait guère d'importance.

-S'il te plait, Bella, parle-nous un peut de toi. Nous avons tous une histoire. Poursuivit Madame Black. Raconte-nous la tienne.

-On n'est où là, en primaire ?

Mon professeur se contenta de me regarder. De nouveau, tous les regards étaient reportés sur ma petite personne. Cette fois-ci, je ne cacha pas mon soupire.

-Très bien, vous voulez savoir quoi ?

Jessica prit la parole.

-T'as achetée toutes t'es fringues aux puces ?

Les élèves se mirent à rire, comme si Stanley venait de dire la blague du siècle. Ce moquer des gens ? Je ne supportais vraiment pas. C'était des choses de gamins. A 17 ans, cela ce fait encore et c'est juste…Immature. On est comme on est. Cela ne sert à rien de critiquer les autres. Mais apparemment, les gens comme Jessica Stanley ne le savent pas encore. Etrangement, les Cullen furent les seuls qui ne dirent rien, mis à part Rosalie, qui avait eu un léger sourire sur son visage si parfait. Madame Black se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel, avant de rappeler la classe à l'ordre. Je me leva de ma chaise et continua de parlée.

-Ok, vous savez quoi ? Je vais vous faciliter un peut les choses. C'est la douzième école que je fais depuis l'âge de 11 ans. Lorsque j'habitais encore avec ma mère, ont déménageais souvent à cause du travail de mon beau-père. Alors, j'ai carrément l'habitude. Vous embêtez pas à retenir mon nom, car je sais que je ne retiendrais pas le votre. Surtout, ne me parlez pas, on ne sera pas amis. J'ai n'y Skype, n'y Twitter, n'y Facebook et il y a aucune chance, vraiment aucune, que je lise vos blogs. Et ce que vous pourrez penser ou dire ou encore faire, n'aura pas d'importance, car se sera du déjà vue, alors... C'est vrai que je viens d'arriver, mais… Je ne crois pas qu'il y est dans cette pièce, beaucoup d'originaux. Et le temps que vous aillez trouver des trucs intéressant sur moi, j'aurais déménager.

Je repris place sur ma chaise et essaya de ne pas regarder les élèves qui m'entouraient et qui avaient leurs regards posé sur moi. Cependant, je regarda ma prof et lui demanda :

-Ca vous va ?

-Très impressionnant, répondit-il en regardant la feuille qu'elle avait dans les mains.

J'entendis mon voisin ce racler la gorge et je tourna ma tête vers lui.

-Discours très... Amusant, se contenta-t-il de dire.

Jasper venais-il réellement me parler ? N'avait-il pas entendu ce que j'avais dit au sujet de l'amitié dans ce lycée ?

-Merci.

Je tournai ma tête en direction de la prof, signifiant que je ne voulais pas prolongée cette discussion.

-Nous allons passez à un autre nouveau élève... Alors... Emmett Cullen, présente-toi, reprit Madame Black.

Il fit tomber lourdement sa main sur la table et dit :

-Quoi, vous rigolez ? Il n'y à rien à dire, après ça.

Les rires reprirent.

Finalement, Emmett fut dans l'obligation de ce présenté, de même pour le reste de sa famille, qui à la vue de leurs têtes, cela les enchantait guères. Néanmoins, j'appris quelques trucs sur cette famille assez étrange. Je sus donc que Emmett, Edward et Alice était des vrais soeurs et frères. Edward et Alice étaient des faux jumeaux, alors qu'Emmett était plus grand d'un an, mais était dans le même niveau scolaire que son frère et sa soeur, à cause d'un redoublement de niveaux. Ils ont été adopté par le Docteur Carlisle Cullen et sa femme Esmée, qui n'est autre que la femme de l'accueil que j'avais vue le matin même, pour mon emploi du temps. Leurs parents seraient morts d'une maladie, dont ils ont refusé de rentrer dans les détails et de dire le nom. Pour Rosalie et Jasper, eux aussi sont des faux jumeaux. Ce ne sont pas des Cullen, mais des Hale, neveux et nièce d'Esmée et Carlisle et recueillis par ses derniers lorsque leurs parents furent mort dans un accident de voiture, lorsqu'ils n'avaient que 6 ans. C'est donc pour ça qu'Alice et Jasper sortent ensemble, de même pour Rosalie et Emmett. Ne faisant pas partit de la même famille, des liens amoureux étaient possible. Pour ce qui est de la vie amoureuse d'Edward, je n'en n'avais aucune idée.

La cloche signifiant la fin du cours, ce mit à retentir et alors que je rangeais mes affaires, comme tout le monde, la prof me prévint qu'elle voulait que je vienne la voir, ce que je fit. Elle attendit que l'ont soient seules dans la pièce, avant d'enfin prendre la parole.

-Je voulais te prévenir de garder t'es distance envers les Cullen.

Je fronçai les sourcils. Pourquoi voulait-elle que je garde mes distances ? Elle ne les connaissaient pas et me prévenait ? De toute façon, je ne souhaitais pas devenir amie avec eux.

-Pourquoi ?

Cependant, j'étais de nature curieuse et même si je ne voulais pas leurs parler, je voulais quand même savoir pourquoi elle me m'était en garde.

-Ne cherche pas à comprendre, fait juste attention.

Elle ce racla la gorge et alors que j'allais parler, elle reprit :

-Maintenant, file vite à ton prochain cours, avant que tu n'arrives en retard.

Les couloirs étaient remplis d'élèves. Tellement, que quelque fois, je me faisais bousculé ils râlaient alors que cela devrait être à moi. J'avais la tête plongée dans mon plan du lycée, quand tout devint silencieux. Je releva la tête de ma fiche et regarda autour de moi. Il n'y avait plus personnes. J'étais seule. Mais... Il n'y à a peine deux minutes, les couloirs étaient remplis. Tellement que c'était silencieux, nous aurions pu parfaitement entendre les mouches volées. Je soupirai. J'allais une nouvelle fois être en retard. Je jurai.

-Merde, murmurais-je.

Entre toutes les lumières, une ce mit à clignoter pour finalement, s'éteindre complètement et les autres par la même occasion. Le seul endroit qui était encore éclairé, était le couloir en face de moi, fermé par des portes rouges et c'était le côtés des classes de biologie et donc, pas là ou je devais aller.

Soudain, j'entendis des cris. Des cris d'enfant et je fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que des enfants faisaient là, dans un lycée ? Je n'avais jamais eu peur du noire, mais là, je commençais sérieusement à paniqué. Etre seule, dans le noire, dans un endroit inconnu et qui par dessus tout, entendre des voix d'enfants qui ne devraient pas être là, avait tout pour être flippant et être à l'image d'un vrai film d'horreur. Les cris venaient d'une des salles de classes derrière-moi. Je recula, revenant sur mes pas et m'arrêta devant l'une des portes rouge, d'une salle de langue, sûrement, vu les affiches avec des écritures étrangères. Par la vitre de la porte, je pouvais voir une dizaine de jeunes filles d'environ 10 ans, toutes habillés en violet, noire et blanc. Toutes entouraient une autre fille de leur âge et lui criait des paroles auquel je n'arrivais pas à comprendre le sens.

-Vilaine sorcière !

Elles répétaient encore et encore cette phrase. Pourquoi lui disaient-elles ça ?

-Je ne suis pas une sorcière, pleurnicha la fillette du centre.

Les fillettes continuaient de répétés les mêmes paroles, tout en la poussant. Je reculai, sans pour autant quitter mon regard de cette salle de classe. J'espérais seulement que je n'aurais jamais cours dans cette salle. Soudain, la fille qui pleurait suite aux paroles de ses camarades, me regarda. Elle planta son regard dans le mien et j'arrêta de recula. Son regard, son visage. Je connaissais ses traits, ses yeux, ce nez, cette bouche et ses cheveux. En vérité, cette fille n'était autre que moi, à l'âge de 10 ans. Oui, c'était moi, mais je n'arrivais pas à comprendre pourquoi j'étais ici. Jamais je n'avais été maltraité ainsi, je n'avais non plus jamais mis de pareils vêtements. Elle arrêta de me regarda et je souffla. J'avais les mains qui tremblait, tellement j'avais peur de ce qui ce passait ici. Je sentis quelque chose dans mon dos et me retourna vivement. C'était une autre salle, sûrement aussi de langue et encore une fois, une dizaine de filles de l'âge de 10 ans, étaient présentent. Toutes en rond. D'un coup, elles levèrent la tête ou se tournèrent pour me regarder. J'essayais de ne pas pleurer de peur, mais c'était trop dur et une larme coula le long de ma joue.

J'entendis un cri dans le couloir et je détachai mon regard pour observer la salle. J'entendis une nouvelle fois le même cri et je me rendis compte que cela venait du seul couloir encore allumés. Je tremblai encore plus. Je m'approcha doucement, mais a peine avais je fait la moitié du chemin, que le couloir s'éteignit. En même temps que je me sentis poussé. Mes genoux rencontrèrent violemment le sol et je grimaça de douleur, essayant de ne pas crier. Je me mis à quatre patte, rattrapa mon sac qui était tomber et me releva avec un peut de mal. J'avais mal aux genoux, même si la douleur était supportable. C'était juste la douleur suite au choc que je venais d'avoir. J'entendis une nouvelle fois le même cris, mais finalement, je remarqua que de un, c'était plus un ricanement qu'un cris et de deux, cela me semblait... Humain. Je frissonnai. Humain, mais quel genre d'humain ? Tout d'un coup, le fond du couloirs de biologie s'alluma, puis finalement, couloirs dans lequel je me trouvais aussi, mais cela n'était que quelques lumières, de façon à ce que l'endroit sois encore dans le sombre.

C'est seulement en regardant ce qui m'entourait, que je compris. Cela recommençait. Encore une fois. Une deuxième fois. Mon coeur ce mit à battre la chamade, tellement la peur me tiraillait de l'intérieur. Deux ricanements se firent entendre. L'un me semblait plus féminin que l'autre, mais peut-être me trompais-je. Le sol était sale, les plaques au plafond, pour faire en sorte de cacher les fils électriques n'étaient plus, si ce n'est que une ou deux planches étaient encor présentent à quelques endroits. Les câbles électriques sortaient de partout et de certains, du courant en sortait. Tout était vieux. C'était les ténèbres. Les portes n'étaient plus ou encore plus délavées qu'elles ne l'étaient avant que les ténèbres n'arrivent. Les casiers des élèves jonchait le sols, rouillés, cabossé et pour certains presque détruit. Je regardai derrière-moi, pensant avoir entendue un bruit, mais je refis volte face, en découvrant devant moi, deux silhouettes. Elles avancèrent pour ce mettre sous la faible lueur de la lumière et je les vis. Un homme à la peau extrêmement blanche et aux yeux rouges sang et une autre personne, mais une femme, à la peau noire mais aux mêmes yeux rouges. Un frisson me parcouru.

-Bonjour, Bella, commença la femme.

L'homme était blond et la femme était brune. Tout deux portaient une longue cape noire avec une capuche mais qu'ils avaient enlevés.

-Je m'appelle Afton, et voici ma femme, Zafrina, continua l'homme.

-Que... Que me voulez-vous ? M'affolais-je.

- Pour l'instant, rien de grave, reprit l'homme.

-Nous sommes juste venus dans le but de te faire changer d'avis.

Je fronçai les sourcils.

-D'avis sur quoi ?

-Tu devrais écouter t'es rêves. Viens à Silent Hill.

Les lames commencèrent à couler sur mon visage, alors que je me reculais. Ce n'était pas possible, tout cela n'était qu'un cauchemar.

Au fur et à mesure que je reculais, tout deux avançaient.

-Laissez-moi tranquille !

-Silent Hill est une ville bien, Isabella. Je suis sûr que tu ne regretteras pas.

-Le silence y est... Relaxant, ricana le blond.

-Enfin... Presque, rétorqua la brune.

Je recula de plusieurs pas, eux avançaient toujours, jusqu'à que je sente deux bras puissant, durs et froid m'encercler. Je criai et me retournai. Mon cri cessa. Ma respiration était haletante. J'avais peur et j'essayais de contrôler mes tremblements. J'essuyai mes larmes et l'Adonis en face de moi, me demanda :

-Sa va ?

-Quoi ? Demandais-je, n'étant pas sûr d'avoir bien compris sa question.

-Est-ce que sa va ?

Je plantai mon regard dans celui doré d'Edward. Ils ne reflétaient qu'inquiétude.

Au faite, que faisait-il là ? Et pourquoi était-il seul ? Je regardai autour de moi, ce Afton et cette Zafrina n'étaient pas là. Tout étaient redevenu comme avant.

-Je... Euh... Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'es pas en cours ?

J'avais préférée changer de sujet. Comment aurais-je pu lui expliquer ça ? Il fronça les sourcils, puis sourit, d'un sourire en coin.

-Euh... Parce que je me suis perdu. Je ne trouve pas les maths, tu sait où c'est ?

Je fronçai les sourcils. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas suivit sa famille ?

-Non... Non. Je... Moi aussi je suis perdue.

Je tourna aux couloirs de droite et descendis les escaliers. Et pour mon plus grand désespoir, Edward me suivit.

-Attends, tu veux aller sur le parking ?

Le parking ?

-Pourquoi faire ?

-Pour discuter, pour faire connaissance.

-Non.

-Pourquoi ? Insista-t-il en me faisant face, une fois que nous aillons descendus toutes les marches.

-Ont est nouveaux tout les deux, sa pourrait être sympa. On connais encore personne.

-Ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure en cours, je ne l'ai pas dis pour rien. Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de connaître les gens d'ici. (N/B : claché le pauv' petit edw !)

* * *

**Oui, comme vous aurez pu le remarquer, ma nouvelle petite correctrice est très spécial. Elle laisse des petites notes par ci par là, dans le texte. Pardonnez-là.. :). **

**Mdr.**

**J'espère que vous aurez aimée le chapitre, tout autant que j'ai apprécier de l'écrire.**

**Ais-je le droit à une petite review ? :)**

**Bisous.**


	5. Blog

**Désolé, ceci n'est pas un chapitre, mais une information. Tout ce qui concerne mes OS ou mes fictions, sont sur un blog. Vous pouvez savoir la date de parution des chapitres, si c'est en cours d'écriture ou bien de correction. Des idées d'histoires, savoir si je poste sur fanfiction ou pas. Vous pouvez aussi me donner des idées et je me ferais une joie d'essayer d'y intégré dans l'une de mes fic's ou bien dans une nouvelle. Des photos pour mes fictions ou bien des plans pour tel ou tel bâtiments, comme je le ferais pour " Ma jumelle, ma créatrice ".**

**Je crois avoir tout dit. Le lien est sur mon profil, mais sinon le voici. Bien sûr, en enlevant les espaces : **

** : / plume - cullen . over - blog **


	6. Chapitre 5

**Bonjour ! J'espère que vous allez bien, malgré la pluie depuis plusieurs jours ! Je tiens à dire que :**

**Ce chapitre est très court, contrairement aux autres chapitres. C'est pourquoi, dans 2 jours, un autre chapitre sera posté. Par contre, il sera encore plus court que celui d'aujourd'hui. Mais j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas.**

**Merci à toutes celles qui me lisent et me laissent des commentaires, c'est toujours un réel plaisir de lire vos merveilleuses reviews qui me remplis le coeur !**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

* * *

Chapitre 5

Point de vue d'Edward

Les propos de Bella m'avaient atteints en plein cœur et m'avaient blessé. Moi qui ressentais le besoin d'être constamment près d'elle, je venais de me faire gifler par la réalité. Bella ne m'appréciait pas. D'ailleurs, elle avait l'air de n'apprécier personne. Mon cœur se brisa de tristesse à l'idée de ne pas l'approcher. Pourtant, ce n'était qu'une humaine. Une humaine que je devais garder à distance, sous peine de la blesser, ou qu'elle découvre ma vraie nature. Cependant, non seulement j'étais attiré par elle, mais en plus, je ne pouvais pas lire ses pensées et son sang ne m'attirait pas. C'était comme si elle n'avait pas de sang dans les veines, chose qui était assez étrange et irréelle, parce que c'était une humaine. Qui était-elle réellement ? Etait-elle vraiment humaine ? Je m'installai sur la dernière marche des escaliers. Cela faisait une bonne dizaine de minutes que Bella était partie et j'étais toujours là où elle m'avait dit qu'elle ne souhaitait aucune amitié entre nous.

En quelque sorte, j'étais venu en aide à cette Isabella, puisque lorsque j'étais arrivé dans le couloir, elle était en pleine panique et encore, le mot était faible. Son cœur battait à une telle vitesse, que sur le moment, j'avais cru qu'il allait exploser. Ne tapait-il pas douloureusement contre sa cage thoracique ? Je ne savais pas par quoi elle était effrayée. Ni ce qu'elle avait bien pu voir dans ce couloir de lycée banal. Peut-être ne le saurai-je jamais. Cependant, j'avais bien l'intention d'en savoir plus sur elle, sur cette humaine si étrange, mais fascinante.

Point de vue de Bella

Me trouvait-il si fascinante que ça, pour vouloir faire connaissance avec moi ? J'étais une fille très banale et sans grand intérêt. Qui plus est, qui commence à devenir folle à cause de ses cauchemars et de ses hallucinations. Les paroles de Madame Black me revenaient en mémoire. "_ Je voulais te prévenir de garder tes distance envers les Cullen._ " Savait-elle quelque chose à leur sujet ? Afton et Zafrina leur ressemblaient beaucoup et ils n'avaient pas l'air d'être humains. Avoir une peau si blanche n'était pas commun. Que ce soit les yeux rouges pour Afton et Zafrina ou les yeux dorés pour les Cullen, ils étaient étranges. Jamais je n'avais vue pareil couleur d'yeux. Ils se ressemblaient, sans vraiment être pareils. Les Cullen inspiraient plus la confiance, alors que les deux autres me donnaient la chair de poule.

Je restai dehors, sur un banc, jusqu'à ce que ce soit l'heure de déjeuner puis rentrai dans le lycée pour me rendre à la cafétéria. Je ne pris qu'un coca et une pomme, avant de partir m'installer à une table vide. Je passai à côté de celle des Cullen et entendis Rosalie parler, sans pour autant savoir de qui elle parlait.

-Je ne vois pas ce que vous lui trouvez, disait-elle avec humeur.

Néanmoins, quelque chose me disait que cette phrase m'était destinée, qu'elle parlait de moi. Je pris place à la table que j'avais choisie, posai mon sac à coté de moi et commençai à manger la pomme doucement, sans grand appétit.

Tant de questions tournaient dans ma tête ! Pourquoi étais-je en proie à ces rêves étranges et ces hallucinations de ténèbres ? Que se passait-il ? Je faisais ses rêves depuis tellement longtemps, que je pourrais y être habituée avec le temps. Mais non. A mon réveil, j'étais toujours aussi déboussolée et j'avais toujours aussi peur que la première fois. Et maintenant, en une journée, j'avais eu deux hallucinations, dont la deuxième avait été bien pire que la première. Pour moi, c'était forcément une nouvelle étape dans ma folie.

Je venais de terminer ma pomme, mais alors que j'allais boire un peu de mon soda, je sentis mon portable vibrer dans la poche de mon jeans. Je sortis mon téléphone pour lire le message.

" _Ne va pas à Silent Hill, Bella. _"

Je restai un instant figée sur mon téléphone, avant que je ne reprenne mes esprits. Qui avait bien pu m'envoyer ce SMS ? Le numéro de l'expéditeur était masqué, donc impossible de faire une recherche sur l'annuaire inversé. Je rangeai mon portable en soupirant, pris quelques gorgées de mon soda et la sonnerie signifiant le début des cours de l'après-midi retentit.

J'arrivai en salle de biologie où pas mal d'élèves de ma classe étaient déjà placés. Je vis le professeur, un homme à la peau un peu mat, les cheveux noirs, courts et bouclés. Il avait un sourire sympathique sur son visage. Je m'approchai doucement de son bureau.

-Bonjour, je suis nouvelle. Où dois-je m'installer ?

Le professeur me fit un grand sourire, avant de me montrer une place dans le fond de la classe. Intérieurement, je fus heureuse, car j'adorais vraiment être au fond.

Les Cullen entrèrent dans la classe, quelques minutes après que je sois installée. Comme je l'avais fait, ils partirent voir le professeur, qui leur indiqua une place chacun. Je détournai le regard et sortis mes affaires quand je sentis une présence à mes côtés, puis un tabouret fut tiré à ma table. J'avais un voisin. Et ce voisin, c'était Edward Cullen, d'après son odeur. Je ne fus aucunement surprise de voir Edward me regarder en souriant. Je soupirai : je ne serais définitivement jamais tranquille !

-Je sais que tu n'apprécies pas ma présence, mais on devra bien parler lors des binômes.

-C'est malheureusement vrai, râlai-je.

Les cours de biologies allaient être très longs. Oui, très long.

Point de vue inconnue 1 

Je quittai l'église et imagina être frappée par le vent froid. Imaginer, car j'étais une vampire et je ne ressentais plus la chaleur comme la fraî ce, depuis maintenant 56 ans. Le brouillard était bien présent, comme tout le temps. Et même ma vue surdéveloppée par rapport aux humains ne me permettait pas d'y voir quelque chose.

Les rues étaient calmes, comme toujours tant que ce n'était pas minuit. Un frisson me parcourut en pensant aux nuits enfermées dans le grand clocher. De minuit à 6 heures du matin, il ne fallait surtout pas être dehors, car la mort était certaine.

La journée, je restais dehors le plus possible. Pour ne pas être près de mon mari et le voir, et aussi pour éviter de voir ma fille. Ma fille si belle, avait tellement changée. Et tout ça, c'était de ma faute. J'étais une mauvaise mère.

Les cendres tombaient sur ma tête. Je soupirai. La ville où j'habitais s'appelait Silent Hill et elle portait parfaitement bien son nom. _Ville silencieuse_. Oui, la ville était silencieuse. Mais seulement le jour. La nuit, la ville était bruyante.

Je levai la tête, mais comme toujours, c'était impossible de voir le ciel. Tout était tellement brumeux et ces cendres qui me tombaient sur le visage ! Je soupirai une nouvelle fois.

Soudain, je me cognai les pieds dans quelque chose de dur et froid. Je relevai le bas de ma robe bleu pâle, pour apercevoir le corps d'un garde de mon mari. Je m'accroupis : il s'agissait de Vladimir, l'un de nos meilleurs traqueurs. Je fus attristée par sa mort. Il était très gentil, particulièrement avec moi. Il arrivait à me faire rire et à me rendre le sourire. Je passai mes mains sur ses yeux pour les fermer, avant de me relever, frotter ma robe puis je me remis en route.

Je m'habillais toujours de la même manière : une longue robe traînant sur le sol et un grand foulard de la même couleur, arrivant sur mes épaules et recouvrant mes cheveux. J'étais blonde aux yeux rouges. Je savais parfaitement qu'il existait un autre régime, celui de se nourrir d'animaux. Mais mon mari refusait. Il m'interdisait de sortir de la ville et demandait à la garde royale de revenir avec des humains. Depuis la tragédie, 40 ans plus tôt, je n'étais plus la même. Plus aussi joyeuse que je l'étais autrefois. Je ne parlais que très peu, uniquement quand cela était nécessaire, je marchais souvent, sans but. Je lisais aussi, parfois. Pour essayer de m'évader dans un autre monde que celui de ma triste vie. Autrefois, j'avais les cheveux châtains, mais à présent, j'étais blonde. Ma fille, Niala, refusait que l'ont voie que j'étais sa mère, même si nous nous ressemblions. Elle m'avait obligé à me teindre les cheveux. Ma fille... Ma petite fille, de 10 ans physiquement mais 56 intérieurement, avait le dessus sur moi, jeune femme de 34 ans et 56 ans d'intérieure. Même si Niala ne me considérait plus comme sa mère, je ne pouvais pas la haïr. Après tout, c'était ma fille et l'amour que j'éprouvais à son égard serait toujours aussi fort, même si je souffrais beaucoup par la distance qu'elle imposait entre nous.

J'arrivai finalement au bout d'une des nombreuses rues de la ville. Je ne pouvais pas aller plus loin. Devant moi, il y avait un grand portail noir. C'était la seule chose qui empêchait le passage entre le monde des humains et Silent Hill. Je pouvais passer comme je le souhaitais. Ce n'était pas du métal qui pouvait m'en empêcher. Mais je savais dors et déjà que la mort allait venir à moi. Or, je ne souhaitais pas mourir. Du moins, pas maintenant. Pas tant que ma mission était toujours en cours : _Empêcher Isabella Marie Swan, d'aller à Silent Hill._

* * *

**J'espère que vous avez aimez et que l'apparition de ce personnage mystère vous aura ravis.**

**Dans le prochain chapitre :**

**-Apparition de deux personnages mystères !**

**A dans deux jours !**


	7. Chapitre 6

**Bonjour !**

**Désolé pour l'attente, j'ai eu quelques problèmes et je n'avais donc pas la tête à venir posté quoi que ce soit, n'y même d'écrire ou encore d'aller sur mon ordi. Soit. Maintenant, tout va pour le mieux et je vous livre ce petit chapitre, qui je dois dire, suis-je désolé pour ce chapitre si court. Mais le prochain sera plus long, comme les autres d'avant.**

**Merci à xenarielle93 & lilouandlilly pour leur review, c'est très gentille de votre part et j'espère que vous allez aussi aimée ce chapitre, aussi étrange est-il.**

**Merci aussi à toutes celles qui ont lu le chapitre 5.**

**Voilà, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

* * *

Chapitre 6

Point de vue inconnue 2 

Jours après jours, elles se moquaient de moi. Leurs yeux me suivaient et j'étais mal à l'aise. Leurs regards froids et méprisants me faisaient mal au cœur. Qu'avais-je fait de mal, pour mériter pareil comportement ? Comment des yeux d'enfants de 10 ans, pouvaient être aussi effrayants ? Leurs âmes étaient-elle si sombres pour avoir un caractère si irrespectueux ? J'aurais aimé savoir voler, pour pouvoir quitter cette salle de classe et ainsi, ne plus avoir leurs regards sur moi. J'étais seule face à cette situation. Je me plaquai contre la fenêtre froide et mon souffle saccadé par les larmes qui coulaient sur mon visage fit apparaître sur la vitre de la buée. Un faible sourire apparut sur mon visage. Bizarrement, je me sentais moins seule. Je soupirai : comme si une seule tâche de buée pouvait me faire sentir moins seule ! J'étais vraiment une sans amie. Pouvaient-elles arrêter de crier que j'étais une vilaine sorcière ? J'étais une enfant normale, comme elles. Je savais que quand je serai grande, je n'oublierai pas le passé. Il sera ancré en moi et je me rappellerai sûrement de ce traumatisme qu'était ma vie à l'école. Un jour, le feu dansera avec le vent, emportant les cendres qu'elles seraient devenues.

Point de vue inconnue 3

Comment s'appelle l'endroit dans lequel je suis ? _Seule_. Je le suis. Papa ? Es-tu là ? Maman ? Niala ? A travers l'obscurité, je ne vous vois pas. Montrez-vous, j'ai peur !

Suis-je morte ? C'est pour ça que tout est noir, que je suis seule et que j'ai ressentis d'atroces douleurs, avant de tomber au sol et que tout devienne noir ? La mort ressemble-t-elle à ça ? Papa, que ressens-tu par rapport à ma mort ? Avant que maman ne me tue, elle m'a dit en riant, qu'elle avait su vivre 24 ans sans moi, alors vivre le reste de sa vie sans ma présence ne peut pas la déranger. Papa, que vas-tu devenir ? Et Niala, que ressent-elle en elle ? Moi, c'est un grand vide. Comme si l'on m'avait enlevé une partie de moi. En fait... Oui, c'est ça. Niala, ma sœur chérie, ma jumelle, est la moitié de mon être. Une moitié est vivante, alors que l'autre partie est morte. _Morte_. Je le suis.

J'aime ma mère. Plus que tout. Même si c'est elle qui m'a donné la mort, à 10 ans, je ne peux pas la haïr. C'est elle qui m'a donné la vie et je ne peux que l'aimer. Mais mes yeux brûlants par le flot de larmes que j'ai versé, ne peuvent pas pardonner son geste. J'ai beau hurler à m'en casser les cordes vocales, rien ne change. Je suis morte et rien ne pourrait changer cela. Je frotte mes yeux. Même si rien ne peut rendre mon reflet, je sais que j'avais les yeux rouges et gonflés. Et tout cela, à cause de toutes les larmes que j'ai versé. Au fond de moi, l'image de ma vie d'avant, lorsque j'étais encore vivante, restera toujours gravée en moi.

Ma mère a-t-elle fait un rêve, lui signifiant de me tuer ? Je savais que parfois, les rêves étranges de ma mère, lui dictait de faire des choses ou bien ces hallucinations lui disaient de faire tels et tels actes. Etais-je morte car elle le souhaitait, ou parce qu'on lui avait demandé ? J'essaye d'avoir une respiration normale, mais c'est peine perdue. Je manque d'oxygène, il faut juste que je me calme et que je respire. Peu importe à cause de qui j'étais morte. Le fait est là. Je suis dans cette obscurité trop pesante et je serais sûrement dans ce noir pour l'éternité.

Papa, Niala, savez-vous où je me trouve ? Savez-vous que mon âme s'est envolée au ciel ? Quand vous apprendrez tous deux ma mort, j'imagine déjà votre réaction. D'abord, le vide en vous, d'avoir perdu un enfant, une sœur. Vos yeux n'auront plus aucune once d'un quelconque sentiment. Ils seront vides, ternes, morts. Vous serez perdus, déboussolés.

Est-ce la vérité ? Oui, ce le sera. Malheureusement. Votre corps sera là, mais pas votre esprit. Vos pensées seront toutes mêlées. Avez-vous bien compris ? Alessa, fille, sœur, morte ? Oui, vous n'aurez pas compris de travers. Un espoir en vous vous dira sûrement que je ne suis pas morte, que je suis quelque part, mais pas au ciel. Mais vous ne regarderez pas en haut. Pourquoi ? Peut-être parce que vous ne croyez pas à ma perte. Pour vous, je suis toujours vivante, alors qu'il y a maintenant un moment que j'ai cessée de vivre. Oui, il y a un moment que je suis condamnée à ce repos éternel.

* * *

**J'espère que vous avez aimez. Dans le prochain chapitre : Le retour de Bella, Charlie & Edward. Et surement Alice.**

**A dans deux semaines.**


End file.
